PTL 1 discloses a flow rate meter such as a gas meter. The flow rate meter includes an inlet to allow a fluid to flow in, an outlet to allow the fluid to flow out, and a plurality of flow paths connecting the inlet with the outlet and having an identical shape. Some of the flow paths are provided with a sensor, whereas the remaining flow paths are without the sensor. The sensor detects a flow rate of the fluid passing through the flow paths provided with the sensor. The flow rate meter estimates an overall flow rate based on the detected flow rate of the fluid passing through the flow paths provided with the sensor.